A Tale of Two Snows
by Dathtato
Summary: Henry accidentally brings an Evil Snow to Storybrooke. Chronicles the ensuing fight between Emma and Snow.


**Written based on a request by StevieNicks1, hope you enjoy and thank you. Requests are always appreciated.**

"Fuck you Henry! You little shit!" Emma yelled up to the darkened sky. She didn't really mean it but she was soaked to the bone from tracking down Snow White's evil counterpart for the last few hours in the forest in the middle of a bloody storm. Naturally she could understand that when Henry had, at Regina's, behest sent the Evil Queen to a place she could be happy, that he would have no idea some stupid magic nonsense would occur which would bring the evil version of Snow White from a different reality here. But… she needed someone to blame. So it fell to her son. That little shit.

"Snow White!" She yelled for what seemed the millionth time. Her frustration and anger long since tipped over the crevice leaving her foaming at the mouth for something to beat. With her fists. Luckily for her as soon as she found the evil little pixie haired woman she would have just that. "Just fucking show yourself already!" She yelled again and started hiking again, barely being able to see through the rain.

After what seemed like an hour, so had no way of knowing as her phone had died, she could just make out a glimmer of light ahead. "Finally." She sighed out. She was too deep into the forest for whoever had made fire to be anyone but Evil Snow and the fact that it appeared to be a ball of fire in someone's hand also kind of gave it away. Summoning all her training from her bails bond person days she crept forward to just outside of the edge of the clearing. She could see the evil version of her mother their sitting cosily on an armchair inside a tent with a roaring fire at her feet. If Emma had known this is what magic could do she would have done that hours ago. Stupid Regina only training her to survive with magic, Emma wondered how Regina would like it if she through her off a cliff. Though she would be pretty cold at night then.

Surveying the situation in front of her she could see this would be quite easy. All she needed to do was sneak up behind the brunette and as speedily as possible slip on the magic dampening cuff. She could wait out the rest of the night and storm in that heavenly looking tent and have dry clothes by morning. Leaning forward she flinched at the barely audible crunch of the leaves under her boot and the sickening splurge as the mud gulped a part of her boot. It was too soft for Snow to hear, hell it was almost too soft for Emma to hear herself. Still she paused her movements and held her breath. A long silent wait later she started again, being as stealthy as she could and naturally it resulted in her first step being a hit and a miss in her typical fashion. Her foot slid out from underneath her, the mud granting no traction, and propelled her forward until her head hit something really hard and her vision blurred. Maybe Regina was right, maybe stupidity was hereditary and she had gotten it from one or both of her parents. That was her last thought as a boot connected to her jaw and her mind went unconscious.

"Hello! Anyone in there!" Filtered poorly through the mist in her head as she slowly woke up. She was just about to open her eyes when she felt her head swivel to one side and excruciating pain radiate from her cheek where she had just been slapped. "Ah good! You're awake." She had no trouble with a groggy mind now, her anger back at full force and driving away the last remnants of the mist. She glared at Snow, the evil version of her mother, as she took stock of her situation. She was chained by her hands to the floor, she was starting to hate magic again, and other than her face and head she couldn't feel pain anywhere else. She also managed to taste blood in her mouth. "I was starting to wonder if I had killed you, and do not misunderstand, I have no qualms over death and the satisfaction it will bring but first I need information." The woman said as she held Emma's cheeks in one hand and squeezed painfully hard, releasing it afterwards with a few less than gentle pats.

Emma rolled her eyes at the woman, making it a point that the bitch saw it, and shifted on her ass until her back was turned to the woman. She heard a sigh, a few steps away from her and back again, and finally a three blood covered teeth landed in her lap with a yelp from herself.

"I already kicked out three of your teeth, which was fun by the way. Don't make this any harder for me, just tell me what I want to know and I'll give you a quick painless death. Or I'll have to torture you, for days or maybe weeks to get it. Actually do make this harder for me." Snow finished by raking her sharp nails over Emma's lips, shallowly cutting them as she went not even hindered by the blonde's screams and thrashing. "Oh stop your whining. Now tell me. How did you find me? Who else knows I'm here? How am I even here? There was no portal, is this some new form of magic? Is there a Regina in this world I can kill?"

Emma coughed up some of the blood that had run into her mouth from her facial wounds and curled into a foetal position. Giving a small whimper of incoherent babble she hoped that this Snow was as naive as her actual mother, she did love her mother but love didn't blind her from the truth. Turns out this Snow was as the brunette crouched over her to hear her whisperings. Emma looked into her eyes for a second, appearing frightened, and then surged upward at such a fast pace that when their foreheads connected it sounded like a thunderclap. The resulting scuffle occurred after the blow forced Snow to fall onto Emma, who had had just enough time to scoot her upper body out of the way. Moving as quickly as she could. She wrapped the chains binding her hands around the brunette's neck and started choking her while also repeatedly slamming her head into the floor.

"Listen bitch." She whispered as she brought Snow's head upward. Currently Snow was lying on her front side on the floor, her head near Emma's who by now had managed to straddle her lower back to prevent escape and placed her knees on the other woman's hands. "You're going to use your magic to set me free and then when I get you back to town you'll still be alive. Try anything else and," She tightened the chains until Snow was choking again, "I. Will. End. You." Just for good measure she knocked her erstwhile captor's head into the ground once more and felt a smug sense of pride when she saw the blood smeared there. Karma's a bitch. "Nod once if you understand." She didn't have to wait long for the nod and were it anyone else she might have thought that she had truly scared the woman but she knew better. This Snow was just buying her time. "Then get to it."

She lifted one knee to allow Snow the access of a hand which the brunette swirled and all the chains disappeared, not even leaving a second to chance Emma fisted a bunch of brunette hair and shoved the head underneath it up and down rapidly until Snow crashed into unconsciousness as well as the ground. Searching her back pocket she found the cuff and slipped it onto her captive's arm, a glowing light emerging from it and providing her some security that she wouldn't have to worry about magic for the rest of the night. That though still left her open to physical attacks so she tore up a few of the linens scattered about and secured Snow as tight as possible. With that done she stripped out of all her clothing leaving them near the fire to dry and seating herself under a blanket on the arm chair.

A week later Emma was pinching the bridge of her nose, at the end of her rope with everyone in the room. Evil Snow was sitting in a cell smirking at her, refusing to look at anyone except the blonde, as the real Snow was continuously spouting some bullshit about her alternate self being able to reform. Henry was saying he could just use his powers again and as tempting as it was, which was so much more than Emma was willing to admit, she and Regina needed to be firm with their agreed upon punishment. Speaking of, Regina was leaning on a desk across from her looking very much like Emma felt. Would it be wrong of her to hope Regina would finally just kill her mother even if she was a hero now. David still had the slightly confused look on his face, bless his little heart for still not understanding.

"So I really think we should just give her a chance. Regina changed, what's to stop me, that me, from also becoming a hero?" Emma tongued her three new teeth the dentist had inserted, they still felt odd and probably would for the rest of her life. She missed her old teeth.

"Oh the fact that she isn't from this universe, she doesn't seem interested in changing, she has no real reason and the countless times she has told us, in no uncertain terms, that the moment she is out of that cell she will kill us all." Emma summarised her very valid counter argument for the hundredth time.

"Except-"

"Oh for the love of… Come on Henry, we're going to lunch. Anyone else can join us as long as they do not share in this moronic idea." Regina snapped and left, dragging Henry along before he even registered what was happening and leaving with a final parting glance to Emma.

"That's my cue. David please talk some sense into her." Emma almost begged. She couldn't take another day of standing there and talking with them all as that bitch constantly smirked at her. Catching up she slid into the open front passenger seat of Regina's car. "Thanks for the save."

"Of course dear, you looked about ready to murder Snow yourself, and I'm not talking about the locked up one."

"Snow, I really think-" David tried in vain. He knew it was in vain two days ago. He loved his wife but sometimes she was like a dog with a bone. And they all thought Emma got her stubbornness from him. _Silly family members_ he thought to himself.

"No David. I know she can turn to the good side. I just need time."

"Fine, I'll be at Granny's." He reluctantly gave in to her silent request.

Emma had long since finished her meal, even David was almost done, when Snow White ran in. Her forehead had a nasty gash across it and the blood there was a leaking a little still. Her breathing was running rampant as she tried to spew out what exactly happened. Sighing Emma stood up and made for the exit, quite certain she could assume exactly what had happened. Except that before even scooting out another Snow White ran in, looking equally as exhausted and red in their matching outfits.

"Oh for fuck's sake." She cursed. This was infinitely worse.

"Emma- I've- come- to-" The new Snow panted out the exact same words before seeing the other Snow and immediately having the same reaction as her doppelganger, a face full of shock. Emma rolled her eyes at the mess her mother had just made for them all; and the worst was that she knew her mother would somehow warp this into a good deed and not a massive blunder.

"You!" They both cried out and jumped at the other, claws or in this case nails ready to gauge each other's eyes out. She could see the temptation she felt mirrored in everyone's, except David's eyes, to leave them to fight it out. Maybe it would teach her mother a lesson for once but her father had to go and be a big old softie and rescue his wife so she joined him. Pulling them apart both looked no worse for wear other than a few red scratches already disappearing.

"How do we tell them apart?" David looked frantic, no doubt confused as to which Snow he should be protecting. The one currently trying to escape his arms to maim the other Snow, or the one in her arms trying to escape to maim the other Snow. Both Snows arms shot out and magic surrounded everyone in the dinner. When it cleared only Emma and the two Snow Whites were left and the blonde was holding a note.

 _I'm going to kill them all._ The note read, short and concise. No hidden meaning or ambiguous language, just a straight up taunt. Emma lost it, from fear and anger.

With a roar she grabbed the Snow she thought most likely to be the evil version and threw her over a table, which tipped over and sent plates of food crashing onto the woman. Emma rounded her as fast as possible and started delivering wild kicks anywhere her foot could make contact. The Snow on the ground grabbed her foot causing Emma to topple over and onto her with a thud. Scrambling to recover Emma straddled the brunette's waist and punched her in the face until long after blood started gushing out of the woman's nose.

"Bring them back!" Emma yelled into Snow's face, barely an inch away, and grabbed the sides of the prone woman's head to start bashing her skull in.

"Stop!" The other Snow yelled, distracting Emma from the one below her. The Snow that was unbloodied looked genuinely afraid for her life and swirled her hand. Immediately Emma could hear chatter outside of Granny's and realised her mistake. Instead of dwelling on it though she started attacking the real evil Snow, slamming into her at full speed. Launching them both into a booth seat with Emma on top, already crashing her fists into this Snow's face until her teeth had broken off and nose became crooked.

Still Emma continued until she noticed a knife next to her, taking it she held it to this Snow's throat. It would be so easy, she could end this all now before the evil Snow White had another chance to hurt her loved ones. Pressing the knife harder against the pale skin the first few drops of blood appeared, just a little more and Emma knew it would all be over. She could do this, she could for once stop the villain pre-emptively. No more harm, no more bloodshed after this one individual. This one soul. She couldn't do it, Emma couldn't take a life. Pulling the knife from what she thought was an unconscious Snow, came a hand reaching for her throat. Instead shock had saved Emma and she found the knife she was holding buried in and through a pale hand just in front of her face. The screams the Snow below her were making was riddled with pain and so fucking loud that Emma did the only thing she could think of. She slammed her fist just above this Snow's heart and watched the woman gasp for air in agony, completely unable to make a sound as Emma punched her again into unconsciousness.

Running outside she got David to take her real mother to the hospital as she hugged Regina and her son, needing comfort.

"I thought I lost you guys."


End file.
